


Compassion

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Empathy, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Mutual Pining, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Regrets, Revenge, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Neo wants to make Ruby suffer. What better way to do that than target her dearest friend Jaune. She snatches him in the darkness of night, determined to carry out her sadistic plan. However, the stark realization she encounters brings the truth crashing home. She and Jaune have far more in common than meets the eye. (Set between Volume 3 and Volume 4.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite the RWBY supporter. My two favorite characters are Jaune and Neo. Unfortunately, we didn't see anything of Neo in the whole forth volume. With that in mind, I thought I'd put together a little something for fellow fans. This story is a oneshot for now. However, if you want to see more then let me know. If I have the time, I'll happily extend this little tale.

Revenge – placation of the desire to insight suffering. Vale burned, the academy was gone – everything sat in ruins. Beyond all else – her boss was dead. She'd never forget, especially after he'd gone so far to pull her up from nothingness. They were going to bring the world under Salem's heel and go down in history as the two greatest rogues of all time.

It wasn't meant to be – atop an airship everything fell apart. She watched, carried by the wind on her umbrella, as Roman Torchwick faded from existence. A Grim saw to that. Worse still, if that harlot hadn't tossed her from the battle things wouldn't turned out differently. She would have been there to save Roman before it was too late.

Now, her entire purpose in life was different. A dual persona of pink and brown – one color for sadism, and the other for the tiny shreds of compassion that remained within her heart. Neo knew what she had to do – her sole goal was clear now. The girl in the red hood with the scythe, Ruby Rose, had to feel the icy burn of payback.

How? The only way she knew. She'd make her suffer – tarnish the things that mattered to her tenfold. After all, everybody had a weakness, something to bind them to this world. Ruby's weakness was clear – she held one of her traveling companions very close to heart.

No – not the tall, dark-haired warrior with the gun blades. Ren, she believed his name was. The fiery, loud-mouthed girl carrying the hammer served little significance, either. The one she wanted, no, the one she'd already snatched during their journey through the surrounding woodland, would do perfectly.

* * *

A cabin in the depths of darkness shielded by trees and protected further by an ever-hungry slew of Grim. It was old, desolate, almost on the verge of collapse when she'd found it. Months of time, effort, and single-minded determination saw to that. Piece by piece, splinter by splinter, Neo brought it back to working order. Now here she was, enshrouded by the shadows, her shining eyes of mixed hue gazing upon her newfound plaything.

Everything about him filled her heart with elation – his scraggly blond hair, those ripped jeans, the baggy hoodie he wore under a crude excuse for an armour vest. His weapons were just as fascinating, an olden day sword and shield, far behind the typical weaponry that people used today.

There he sat, unconscious and helpless – she'd made sure to bind the ropes around his wrists extra tight. There would be no getting away – not until she received the satisfaction she required. A smile curved those pinkish lips of hers – oh, how she would enjoy this.

It was time. Taking note of her surroundings, drinking up the sight of the kitchen area of her little log cabin, from the crude and rusty sink to the dusty windowpanes, Neo descended upon her sleeping captive.

Reaching out, her slender fingers touching the side of his face, skin so smooth – she shook him awake. It took many long moments for his eyes of blue to focus, no doubt struggling with the newfound sights.

"Hey…. What? Where- What am I doing here?"

That was when his eyes widened in shock. He realized that he couldn't move – visited by the harsh reality that disallowed him any escape. Though he struggled, grunted and wriggled in exertion, it was a fruitless endeavour.

Neo silenced his strained attempts at finding freedom with a finger upon the lips. His cheeks lit up – glowing bright red under the dim flicker of candlelight – a simple but effective source of illumination for the room. His eyes were so blue, so frightened and yet so gentle at the same time – like the innocence of a calm ocean, so vast and beautiful amidst the tribulations of a fractured world.

Edging back, she placed her hands upon a little notepad pencil – both of which sat upon the dust-laden dinner table to the side. She smiled, reinvigorated by the sight of the blonde man's further struggles.

A few deft flicks of the pen upon paper and she presented him with a question – her lips curving into an expression most excitable and yet venomous.

' _What's your name? I'm Neo.'_

At first he didn't seem too thrilled over the concept of providing a reply, instead choosing to continue his incessant thrashing. Seconds became minutes – crawling through the hourglass like grains of sand.

Finally, laboured and defeated, the prisoner hung his head in defeat, sighing loudly.

"Jaune. My name's Jaune Arc. Why, Neo? Why'd you bring me here?"

Her smirk widened – thrilled at his choice to submit. Finally, the hopeless blond vagabond had a name she could match with his face. It would make the experience all the better.

Ink touching paper again, she continued.

' _Your friend Ruby took away someone that meant the world to me. I'm going to return the favour…. I'm going to hurt you, Jaune….'_

However, much to her surprise, Mister Arc didn't seem all too bothered by her intentions. He simply shook his head, ocean eyes held low yet again, and gave a dejected sigh. "So you've lost something as well, huh? Can't say I'm surprised…. The world's full of loss these days. I should know…. Someone dear to me died... It's been months and I still can't let go."

Neo paused her thoughts. Bizarre – this isn't how things were supposed to play out. Jaune was supposed to beg, he was supposed to plead. This was supposed to be her beautiful moment of retribution. He was ruining it – staining everything it was supposed to represent!

With a frown, she reached out, giving him an irritated slap across the side of the face. He didn't shout back, he didn't complain. Worse, he just took it – his expression devoid of anything save rainy sadness. The fear was gone, replaced with an empty shell.

"If you're going to hurt me then just do it. At this point, I've got nothing else to lose. I've tried staying hopeful but it's too much for me. It's so hard to keep smiling… when all I see is _her_ face staring back at me."

Flames twisted and crackled inside – Neo's hand balled into a fist. Pulling back the notepad from Jaune's lap, she began frantic scribbling. Words fired out faster than her thoughts could follow.

' _You think you know what it's like to lose somebody? You don't understand pain… Have you ever woken up and seen the entire world faded and grey? Have you ever seen a whole village burn and felt happy inside?'_

"No," Jaune shook his head, "But I know what it's like to love a girl…. I know what it feels like to care about someone with all your heart… and never have the chance to tell her how you feel."

Something about his words made Neo seethe far beyond rationality. With a bitter, vicious scowl, she snatched up the paper and tossed it upon the dusty table, stomping past to arrive at the kitchen draw.

Knives came into her view. Some small and inoffensive, others shiny and foreboding. The kind of implements you'd see on those late night horror channels across the Vale Scroll Network. Only the sharpest blade would do. Only the harshest punishment would surffice. She'd carve up his pretty little face – distort and scar him forever – then toss him back into the woods for Ruby and her band of ideological little pests to find.

The first cut would be the most beautiful. Arriving back at Jaune's side, she kneeled in preperation to begin. His response to the weapon between her fingers was vauge at best, a hint of nervousness but otherwise flat – devoid.

"Whatever Ruby did," Jaune began, gazing past the knife and straight into Neo's eyes, into her soul, "I'm sorry…. I know her better than anyone… She doesn't have a hateful bone in her body. Everything she does is for her friends and family."

That wasn't a good enough excuse! Nothing this blond fool said would bring Roman back to her. It would never reunite her with the man who saved her from a fate beyond words. Torchwick gave her purpose, he gave her a future, and in doing what she did, Ruby took all of that away!

Neo squeezed her hand tight around the handle – bringing the tip of the knife closer and closer, watching somewhere between glee and twisted satisfaction as Jaune started shuddering. She brought the tip of the weapon against his skin, pressing in lightly – marvelling at the sight of a red droplet that trickled down his cheek.

There was something about this moment – Neo felt lost in her duality. As she scratched the knife further down his face, watching the trail of crimson leak in an smooth line, half of her was overjoyed, filled with beautiful closure at the sight of Jaune's suffering.

However, as his cries intensified and the horror in his eyes took hold, Neo felt her thoughts flash back to another time and place entirely. His expression, the look of horror, uncertainty and pain, she'd seen it once before.

* * *

All those years ago, a wandering orphan without purpose, lost in a world that didn't care. A much younger Neo started at her reflection in a broken mirror, clinging to the only ornament of her past, an elegant parasol, and wondered what would become of her.

That was when Roman came – strolled out of a seedy roadside drinking pit at the other side of Vale, and reached out his hand to her. "C'mon kid…. I've seen you sat out here for days now. Tell you what…. Come with me and I'll show you the ropes. I could use a new partner. The last one? Well… he didn't go down so well. So… we got a deal?"

She gave a curtesy and took his hand.

The look she saw radiating from Jaune right now – it was one and the same. The terror of a younger Neo, the fear of an uncertain outcome – the sadness of losing everything, of having nothing.

Alas, she dropped the knife and backed away, looking to Jaune with wounded pink eyes. This wasn't the way, this wasn't going to solve anything.

Her captive gave a pained exhale of breath – his left cheek tarnished with a thin but elegant vertical slice. His sight jumped between the cutting implement and back to her again, the cycle continuing over and over – only intensifying Neo's guilt.

"Neo…." Jaune took a breath – his body shaking like a leaf in a storm. "Please… Tell me why…. Why'd you decide to do this? Why me?"

The anger was gone – overwhelmed by a fresh storm of unforgiving emotion. Everything inside threatened to crumble. Her heart hurt – her entire world was on the verge of falling apart again. People might've called Roman a crook, but he looked after his own. To those he trusted, he gave his all.

With him gone she was alone in the wilderness yet again. Jaune wanted to know why? She'd tell him why!

As tears streamed from her eyes of sentimental pink, she reached with trembling fingers for the notepad, hunched in a little heap on the floor as the words came pouring out as violently her feelings.

' _Because I'm afraid! Because I don't want to be alone! I don't want to hurt anymore! It was never about what Cinder wanted…. It was about staying beside Roman….. I don't know what to do!'_

She couldn't take it a moment longer. She needed somebody, anybody to understand how she felt. The tiniest hint of comfort would help to suppress her misery toward the concept of such a broken and unforgiving future.

Reaching out, throwing her arms around Jaune – disregarding his stunned surprise and his gasp for breath, she squeezed him tight, held him dearly, basked in the warmth he provided. As the seconds ticked on her heart eased – helped in tandem by his lack of refusal.

Wait – Jaune wasn't struggling against her? No – he wasn't. He rested his head against hers, the blood from his cheek pattering against her tattered magenta outfit.

"I get it," he began with a sorrowful sigh, "You want your friend back…. I've been there. Honestly, I'm still there right now. Neo… I'd do anything to see Pyrrha again. All I want is to tell her the truth… tell her how much she means to me."

That was exactly what Neo wanted too. In her own harrowing way, she longed to see her boss one last time – to thank him for all he'd done. Indeed, she and Jaune had far more in common than she'd initially thought.

Breaking her hold, Neo reached for the paper and brought her heart to bare yet again.

_'It's agony…. I never had the chance to say goodbye.'_

Jaune smiled sadly, "I know, Neo… I know…. Pyrrha left me with a kiss and that's the last I ever saw of her. You're not alone... You're not the only one that's suffering."

There was no sense carrying this on – not with things, the way they were. Nightfall had long since descended, basking the little log fort in the welcoming glow of a shattered moon. Lunar rays washed the kitchen in a soothing embrace, bringing everything to a feeling of calm.

' _Thank you, Jaune… for understanding. Let me clean your face… it's the least I can do.'_

Reaching out, she grabbed the bloodied knife – and with a flick of the serrated edge, sliced the ropes holding Jaune's wrists.

"Unf!" He flopped from the chair with a 'thump' rolling onto his side and taking a moment to get his bearings. "Thanks," he breathed out, crawling onto his knees.

Neo watched as he shuffled across the old creaky floor, slumping against the cupboards with a tired sigh. "I'll be on my feet in a sec. I'm… well… you know… face kinda hurts."

She gave an understanding smile – hopping to her feet and moving toward the sink. Never before had she taken a captive quite like this. She looked back, taking in the sight of his bright hair and gentle features. There was something about his understanding nature - it made her feel warm- comforted.

His name was Jaune Arc, and despite the circumstances, Neo was happy to have met him. As she ran a damp cloth under the rusty faucet, her lips curved into a smile – the first genuine smile she'd had in a very long time.

**To be continued?**


	2. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by giving a massive thank you to everybody who took the time to read the first chapter. This short story has been one of my most well received ever, and I'm humbled beyond words for all the feedback and reviews.
> 
> Truth be told, I was very nervous to carry this one on, but in the end I had another moment of inspiration and decided I'd go ahead. Let's begin, shall we?

Healing – was a thing possible after so many harrowing experiences? Was there really such a thing as redemption for somebody who walked a dark path? The world of Remnant was home to so many people, pure of heart and unspeakably sinister in equal measure. Did choices give form to a person's life, or did fate perhaps step in and have its say?

The coffee pot atop the little stove bubbled away. It was easy to get lost in such a simple sight when the mind went round and around in an endless spiralling circle. Things had certainly taken an interesting turn today. What was supposed to be a time of vengeance had most certainly changed shape into something far kinder, softer.

Jaune had hardly moved from the spot as the hours slipped onward. There he was, slouched against the dusty dinner table, tippy tapping his fingers against the wood, humming a quiet tune to himself with a disheartened frown. That melody. Was that the Vale national anthem?

More importantly, was that sadness or confusion in his eyes? It was hard to tell, but either way, there was no denying he had something playing on his mind.

Giving a soundless sigh, Neo took the coffee pot off the boil and reached for a pair of cups, one of them slightly cracked around the edges. Once everything was set down, she seated herself, paying extra attention to her not so bound captive.

The silence was palpable, almost agonizingly so. Pouring the coffee shattered it, if only for the faintest second. After that? Stillness returned, the only sound holding enough resonance being that of the chirping crickets outside.

A question had rolled around inside Neo's head for hours now. It was harassing, no, plaguing her thoughts with every moment she left it unattended. There was something she needed to know.

Her fingers slid across the table, and back to the pen and paper, she went. The biggest downside of the communication network being down? Scrolls weren't working properly. Wireless technology was only about as much use as the towers supporting it, and with those out of action, anything more than short range was sketchy at best.

A few artistic swirls of pen against notepad and she was good to go, although it was hard to conceal the deep-rooted concern curving her lips.

' _What are you fighting for, Jaune? Why did you decide to help Ruby Rose and the other two? There's a look in your eyes when you talk about them… It scares me…'_

Jaune took the smallest sip from the steaming cup, deep and thoughtful as he leaned back into the old creaky chair. For many a moment he seemed to drift away, eyes filled with depth and contemplation.

"Because Ruby…."

He paused, closing his eyes and shutting the doorway to his emotions. Darn. That would only make reading him so much harder. If there was one thing about this hopeless blond hunter-in-training, it was that he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Ruby means a lot to me. She was the first person to believe in me when I arrived at the academy, and before I became closer to Pyrrha… I kinda idolized her for that crazy brave streak of hers. When she asked for my help again I couldn't say no…."

Somehow, he'd managed to move the conversation onto his respect for Miss Rose. That wasn't what Neo wanted to know. If anything, _his_ motivation to keep on fighting had her interested. That said, she'd heard the briefing from Cinder long before the Beacon plan unfurled. Jaune was a nonissue, practically a zero on the threat scale by himself.

Back to writing she went.

' _No Jaune. That's not what I'm asking here. Why are YOU still fighting? What drives you? Help me understand… because I'm finding it hard to make sense of everything at the moment.'_

His features fell into a different, far more reserved arrangement at her asking of such a personal question. Another sip of coffee, and another, two, three, four, and then finally, in a defeated sigh, he gave the girl of dual persona, gentle pink and vengeful brown, an answer.

"I keep fighting because I want to help the important people in my life. You've seen how crazy this world can be sometimes, villages wiped off the map by Grim, dust shortages and people constantly bickering for no reason. If I can get stronger… if I can help Remnant just a little… then it was all worth something…."

How deep and insightful. Truth be told, Neo hadn't expected to hear something so compassionate and idealistic. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind now that he belonged beside Ruby and her band of would-be goodie goodies. In fact, she couldn't hold back a tiny, silent giggle.

"Hey..." Jaune frowned, looking something close to a lost puppy with those serene blue eyes of his. "Stop making fun. I'm not joking."

No, she wasn't mocking him. She wasn't making fun, either. If anything his dedication was so demure – cute even, a sentiment she wanted to share as her pen worked across another notepad page.

' _It sounds a lot to me like you want to be a hero, Mister Arc. Adorable. You know what they say though, don't you? Good guys always finish last….'_

Running a hand through her untidy mixed hair, Neo watched as he shot back. It was strange, seeing Jaune switch from quiet to steely and focused, but not unwelcome. So, he had a little backbone in a heated discussion, hmm. Interesting.

"So tell me," Jaune began, his tone so very serious compared to be the moments before. "What keeps you moving in this big old world we live in, Neo? Why do what you did? I get how you feel about Roman… but why Cinder?"

The answer to that one was all too obvious. That and after being so kind to her even after putting him through so much, she felt as though Jaune deserved an honest answer. That and, well, she was more than curious to see his response.

' _I wanted people to appreciate me…. More than that…. I never felt like people understood me. My semblance? Part of it's really strange… and that's why I know I can trust you. When you look into a mirror it reflects everything back... doesn't it?'_

Now Jaune looked mighty confused, but he tried to follow, it seemed, giving her a slow, stiff nod. "Yeah… Where are you going with this?"

Neo's hands trembled even as she wrote it on the paper. Very few knew about the truth of her unique power, and most who did, largely due to her line of work din't live very long thereafter.

' _The power of mirror reflection. I can perfectly reflect people's emotions and intentions back at them, but it comes with a price. See… To be able to read people like that I take in the hearts of anyone's eyes I look into…. You staring at me right now… I can feel what's inside of you.'_

"Y-you can-" Jaune froze solid, tilting his head in confusion. "You can _feel_ other people? You mean like… sense their emotions?"

Neo gave a small nod, already at work writing more.

' _Yes… and that's why I know I can trust you with this. I've been reading you since the moment you woke up…. You're afraid of me… but at the same time… you want to help me, don't you? Empathy and maybe the slightest hint of attraction…. Am I right?'_

He looked away with an abrupt shudder, cheeks burning redder than fire dust in the open air. "So you already know how I feel about this whole thing. We're so alike it's scary… but that makes me want to help even more. We've both lost someone… and we both want someone to understand us, appreciate us."

There was no way Neo could miss this opportunity – not when for the first time in so very long somebody was reaching out. The biggest question of all was still unanswered, and only with somebody as compassionate as Jaune could she dare find the strength to ask it.

Neo's handwriting jittered across the page, testament to the tinge of fear inside.

' _Is there still a way forward even though it hurts to lose someone? Can you find your way back even when you're in a dark place? Without Roman I'm lost… I'm lost and I'm hurting and it's not fair.'_

A sharp breath slipped out, Neo's heart racing as a sudden compassionate jolt from Jaune flooded the deepest depths of her heart. He reached across the table, holding her hand, linking their fingers together with a most finite, fragile smile.

"There's always a way back, silly." A tear escaping, the blond hunter tightened his grip just the slightest bit. He was there for her against the odds. "It's hard to look inside and find it… and it isn't nice having to push past all those negative feelings, but we have to try…."

Jaune's words broke her – an uncontrollable flow of silvery streams leaking from both of her glowing pink eyes. She'd been so cruel, she'd gone out of her way to hurt this man and even now, as they were stuck together in the darkness of night, his caring nature still shone through.

More than that, Neo felt it. His fear was gone in an instant, replaced by the soothing flame of compassion. She'd done so many bad things, hurt so many people, and yet even now, after feeling like she'd been walking so near to the end of the road, Jaune Arc guided her like a light through the veil of blackness.

"When the sun rises you should get out of here, Neo. Take your time to say goodbye to Roman, no matter how long it takes… and do what you think's best for _you_."

What was best for her? For so many years now she'd followed her heart, followed Roman, never finding the courage to out and out confess her love and admiration for him, but always standing loyally at his side. Where could she go now the path to which she'd become so accustomed in life had reached its end?

Silently sighing, thankful at least for the kindness of Jaune's words and the thoughts they provoked, she let go of his hands, standing up and moving across to join him. For the longest time she couldn't say a word, instead wiping her tearful eyes and staring with all of her strength into the very depths of her unsung savior's blue eyes.

Deep down, he was stinging, heavy and burdened just as much as she was. Yet beyond all that, even as his own emotions were fragile as glass, he still held the strength within to reach out and share his kindness with another.

If anything, Neo had to show thanks. She had to do something to express gratitude. Sure, she was far from perfect for a number of reasons, some of them she was far from proud off, but her past didn't change that somewhere deep inside, there was still a lot to give.

Well, if that somebody was worth sharing her innermost with, of course. Jaune? With his scruffy hair, his hopeless disposition, and a caring side ten sizes too big? He was worth it. Worth so much in fact, that if she ever returned to the shadier life, she'd make damned sure he was kept off the radar of any aspiring villain.

So, reaching out, Neo threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close in their second shared embrace of the evening. Holding him tight, breathing him in, she took in every single bit of his warmth. Each second spent like this, every moment sharing the closeness and tenderness of another, was enough to take the edge off the pain.

"Neo," Jaune spoke up, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her close. "I'm afraid too… There's a long road ahead of me but I can't give up. You shouldn't either. If you weren't kind at heart you would've followed through and hurt me, but you didn't…. Thanks… for not, you know, carving me up like an Atlas Festival turkey…."

Unable to break away, Neo simply stayed in place, drinking up the nice feeling and enjoying the peace of mind it brought. She could've hurt him, yes, but that wouldn't have solved anything. Sure, she'd think long and hard about how to settle things with Ruby, but Jaune? He was innocent.

Finally contented, at least for the moment, Neo let Jaune go, edging back as she reached for the notepad across the table. With a teasing smirk, intent on delivering one final gift, a showing of ultimate sentiment, she hastily scribbled down words, ripping the piece of paper free and placing it upon the table.

' _Guys like you are too soft. Too soft… too kind… and you always end up getting killed, but after today I've seen just how much Remnant needs people like you. Don't change. Perhaps try not getting kidnapped so easily next time… but NEVER change who you are Jaune Arc…. You're perfectly fine just as you are…. I appreciate you….'_

"I'm glad you think s-"

Now or never. If she didn't take the chance now she'd ultimately regret it. Both of her eyes shining the brightest pink, impassioned and empowered, Neo swooped in, slinking her fingertips around his shoulders.

Pouring everything she had into this moment, leaning in and stealing Jaune's breath away, she claimed her prize, only deepening their connection, smacking her lips against his as a soft moan escaped. He wasn't fighting. Good. That made things even nicer.

Jaune's was hers, at least for now. It mattered not how dry his lips were. The taste of coffee didn't deter, either. No, if anything, Neo wanted to fill her core to bursting, she desired more than anything to heal the pain, to lift the weight of carrying such heavy fears.

Surprisingly though, an enjoyable shiver crawled down her spine. Jaune was kissing her back? Yes, he was. Though timid and shaky, he was actually returning her loving gesture with one of his own, and by the time the two parted, the silence descended upon the small kitchen-area for the yet again

The look of astonishment across Mister Arc's face however, was hard to miss. Wide-eyed and overwhelmed, he stared into Neo, his reaction enough to bring a devious, teasing smirk across her pale, delicate features.

"Wow…. That sure beats my school prom date…."

Neo felt the need to do little more than give him a playful poke before going back to the notepad.

' _I'm going to get some sleep. If you're tired there's a study room just down the hall with a couch. If you get up before me then… at least wait to say bye before you leave, please?'_

Jaune's eyes widened just the slightest bit at her elegantly written, perfectly joined words. "You're letting me go?"

She nodded. After tonight there was no way keeping someone so kind prisoner would sit right with her.

' _Why else would I cut your ropes? There should be a few less Grim around by sunrise. Until then, you're free to do as you like. I'll be in the bedroom down the hallway. Goodnight, Jaune.'_

Yet as Neo walked away, she couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness. Each footstep across the creaky wooden floorboards brought her further and further away, and such a thing caused her to sink just the slightest bit inside.

"Goodnight, Neo."

Tomorrow Jaune would leave, and she'd be left to figure out where to go from here. That was all well and good, but at the core of everything she held a quiet, selfish flicker.

Part of her really didn't want to say goodbye. Such a rebellious feeling, tucked away somewhere deep down inside, didn't want Jaune to turn around and walk out of that little kitchen door.

It wasn't the fear of lonliness. No, if anything, the painful truth had become all too apparent. Placing a hand upon her heart as she rounded the corner of the tight, dusty corridor, Neo paused, stopping just in front of the crudely painted brown door which lead into the bedroom.

With Jaune here, for a reason she couldn't describe, she felt the faintest glimmer of happiness. She didn't want that to end.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for taking the time to read this story. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Please feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. I'll try my best to continue updating when a moment of creativity takes me.
> 
> I have lots of stories for other fandoms if you want to read more, too. For now though, keep on supporting RWBY and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Seperate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, RWBY Volume 5 comes out today. I thought I'd finish this short story before that. You know, give the readers a little something extra to say thanks for all of your support. Is anyone else excited for the new volume? I'm quietly hoping we see Neo again! It's been too long!
> 
> Now then, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Compassion. Let's begin!

Was it wrong to fear rejection and loneliness? Could even the most brutal of people have a fragile heart beating within? Even more than that, was it wrong to feel a flicker of longing for somebody whom you'd known for a single night? The big wide world of Remnant left a girl with so many questions.

Neo couldn't sleep – no matter how hard she tried. Time and time again she found her eyes of duality flickering open in a blurry haze. It was so annoying – how the invite of rest crept ever closer, wrapped its kind, forgiving arms around her, only to snatch its gift away at the last moment.

There was a word for it – one the doctors used plenty of times over the years. _Insomnia._

A problem only made worse by the gravity of Roman's passing. No matter how hard she tried, it was almost impossible to unsee that fateful moment play out over and over when it was time to sleep. The clanging of cane against scythe, the howling of wind and the screams of Grim – they held a haunting resonance.

No – sitting like this wouldn't amount to anything. With a breathless sigh, Neo stared up toward the cobwebbed ceiling of her beat up bedroom, watching the countless spiders scuttle, lively and busy even at this late hour.

How was Jaune doing? No matter how much she fought to free her thoughts of his scruffy blond hair, those bright, caring blue eyes and his kind, idealistic words, she couldn't - there was something about him. It annoyed her to think about it too much – to the point where a heat washed over her cheeks.

People like him, those guys that always wanted to play the hero, that wanted to make a difference – they ended up dead time and time again. So why? Why in the world, with the cracked moon as her witness, couldn't she stop thinking about him?

A soft scowl curving her lips, Neo sat upright, hugging her knees against her chest, the chill of the air brushing up close against her skin. Her reflection stared back in a long, elegant mirror across from the bed. Goodness did she look pitiful.

The proud right-hand lady of Roman Torchwick, reduced to this, blushing like a wilting rose, wearing nothing but a tatty brown vest and red panties – almost like some silly heroine from a flick at Vale Romantic Movie Convention! A twinge rose in Neo's tummy – it was almost maddening.

Tired of the sight of her own reflection, she looked away – her hand sweeping up the notepad and pen on the dust-laden bedside in a soundless huff. This had to stop; otherwise she wouldn't know what to do!

Never before had somebody managed to worm his way into her thoughts like this – somebody typically so squishy at that! Getting off the squeaky bed, bare feet pattering against the wood, soft creaks following her every step, Neo swung the door to her bedroom open with a loud, piercing groan of the hinges.

A faint orange glow, that of a lonely lantern, its seemingly magical outline illuminating the surrounding shadows, set her heart to ease, if only for a moment. Just down the hallway, a couple of doors away, all of the answers were waiting.

It was a simple enough task, right? Walk down the hall, confront Jaune one last time, and leave at sunrise. How hard could it be? She'd dealt with so many thugs and lowlifes before, even ran some of the most noble, honest people through. This was nothing compared to all of those tricky situations.

Yet every footfall brought a nervous flutter – every movement feeling more of a struggle – the little red core within her chest thundering harder and harder. By the time her hand squeezed around the handle – Neo had to stop – frozen solid in a tiny exhale.

It was now or never. If she didn't face this then the chance would never come back. If Jaune was going to leave then she had to do this now! Nodding, she twisted the doorknob, quietly peering through a crack in the door.

"Neo? What's wrong? You're looking a little flustered."

That familiar voice – the one she couldn't get out of her thoughts, echoed from behind. Swinging back, Neo narrowed her pink-brown eyes. No wonder she hadn't heard a sound coming from Jaune's room. He'd been in the kitchen this whole time!

He tilted his head – confused, or so it seemed. "Everything's okay, right? Your cheeks are bright red."

Of course they were red – that idiot! How oblivious could a guy get? Uncaring, unthinking, Neo threw her heart into the moment, wrapping her arms around Jaune's shoulders.

His blue eyes, so serene like the ocean, quivered as she leaned in closer. No words, no excuses, and none of his nervous jitters. The way he held her, with such strength and dependability despite his gentle temperament, lit up a firework somewhere deep inside.

Neo breathed him in. This moment they shared, despite all of her earlier frustrations, was more than wonderful – something powerful enough in its own right to put everything in perspective.

The world needed more young men like Jaune Arc – guys that would listen, guys who fought for such pure ideals even in such a crazy world, guys who cared enough to show comfort and compassion.

By the time Neo backed away, her blonde companion stared ahead, almost like a puppy lost without it's master. "What's up? I know this is gonna sound kinda silly but… what was that for?"

Now Jaune was back to his normal self, stammering away – the lovable idiot through and through. "I'm…. I'm not used to getting so many hugs…. In fact… girls kinda… well… apart from my sisters I mean but that's totally different and now I-"

He was cute being this hopeless – cute and frustrating in equal measure. A bright light shining within, Neo reached out, bringing silence for a second time with a finger upon his lips, and a soft, teasing smirk.

A few scribbles on the notepad would do nicely now that he was quiet.

' _Nothing's the matter, Jaune. Not now, anyway. Just… stay with me for a little longer, won't you?'_

Jaune's eyes lit up in understanding – scanning the words on the piece of paper a second time over for a little clarity. "Yeah… sure… if that's what you want. I'd be happy to."

Pen against paper yet again, she signed and sealed her feelings.

' _That's exactly what I want. Now, come over here and hold me… dummy.'_

"Hey," Jaune's started in quiet protest, his hands, so strong in their hold, resting upon her petite shoulders. "What happened to all that talk about appreciating me?. In fact… I happen to be quite smart when it comes to some stuff. Erm… yeah! That's right. Stuff!"

The kind of stuff, Neo could only imagine, but it wasn't exactly shining intellect that'd drawn her close like this – it was his warmth – the loving flare that radiated from him, almost like some kind of strange semblance.

In fact, if Jaune Arc, in all of his unusual glory was some kind of healer, she wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest. A guess, true, but a fitting guess for an all too fitting person.

' _But I do appreciate you Jaune… enough to want a hug. Didn't they ever tell you not to keep a girl waiting?'_

A playfully threatening glare brought Jaune to chuckle nervously – but the comfort his embrace brought was beyond words. Just a little longer like this – Neo would do anything to enjoy it.

"You're strange, you know that?"

Maybe she was – but quirks were definitely commonplace in her old line of work, especially when you dealt with arms dealers, underworld lords and her own personal favorite on the list of encounters, a very angry Faunus with an exceptionally large bazooka and _a lot_ of woman problems.

All Neo could bring herself to do was hold onto Jaune even tighter, fingertips squeezing against the fabric of his tee shirt.

* * *

Sunrise brought with it a painful quiet – Neo couldn't pull her eyes from wisps of steam as they rose from the coffee pot on the old kitchen table. Silence – Jaune sat just across the way from her, dressed and ready to go, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

Birds sang happily. soothing morning rays found their way through the thick, obscuring treeline – a springtime morning if ever there was one. Yet it was all too difficult to feel cheerful, especially as a weight, heavier than the anchor of the largest cruise ship imaginable, dragged you down.

"I have to go…."

Those words struck with the sharpness of a dagger, wounding. In the space of one night there'd been so much confusion put to rest, so many moments of positivity in a world that had felt too dark for far too long.

The fear was all too real, Neo placing a hand upon her heart to measure the nervous beats. If Jaune walked away, would she ever see him again? Would this blond fool, a huge bundle of everything good in the world meet the same painful end as her former boss?

 _No_. it was far too easy to be bogged down in those terrible thoughts. Neo shook her head – looking to the sunny sky through the window with the faintest of smiles, before bringing the focus of her dual-colored gaze back to Jaune.

If anything, hadn't their entire meeting taken the shape of something hopeful? Yes – yes it had. There was no sense in giving up on that positivity now!

A few strokes of pen across paper, the light scribbles breaking the all too deafening silence, changed everything. Pushing one of her last scraps of writing material across the table, Neo smiled.

' _You've done so much for me, Jaune. You don't see it, but you have, so before I go, too… I want to share something with you – I want to give you something. Close your eyes… okay?'_

"Okay… just… you know… don't tie me back up or anything…." He gave a faint, friendly chuckle before he closed those blue eyes of his, one of his fingers tapping against the darkened screen of his powered down scroll. "Can't say I'm a fan of ropes."

 _Fantastic._ That was exactly what he needed to do, too. Just close his eyes and trust her.

Reaching out, Neo pulled away his scroll, sitting it beside the coffee put, powering the high-tech device with a gentle prod of the fingertip. In a flash of symbols, it sprang to life. Now all the rest was simple.

A handful of button presses to change the settings – click, click tap. A smile of victory, especially as the girl, her eyes flashing a powerful pink, brought out her own scroll. An older model, true, but it worked just about the same way.

Sititng the two side by side, she got to work, until finally, in a musical display of lights and fireworks across both screens, she sat back, nudging Jaune's device across the table.

Now for the hardest part – the moment she'd held onto so fearfully as the hours ticked ever onward last night. She dodged Jaune's eyes when he opened them again, focusing instead on the very last piece of paper at the back of her artistically scrawled notebook.

"Huh? What did you do to my scroll? It's got this strange green light now."

A fair thing to ask, but it would have to wait. Neo set to work – this time on something even more important – speaking from the heart.

' _If you look at the 'settings' function on your scroll… you'll see I've paired our devices together. That way if you ever need me… or if you're ever in danger, just send me a message, okay? I owe you so much Jaune… and you have far more to give than you realize. A lady always repays her debts… and thank you.'_

There Jaune was again, looking painfully confused as he read the last piece of paper. Then again, she had stuck it to his forehead like a post-it note, and sheepishly booped him on the nose, too.

"Thank you for what? I didn't really do anything…."

Without a way to speak, Neo had to think back long and hard – return to the grainy days of her childhood. A voiceless street urchin with only one thing to her name – the only gift imparted upon her by the few who cared.

Smiling, she moved her hands to articulate what pen and paper could not.

' _For being yourself, Jaune Arc. For caring about me. For showing me compassion.'_

No matter what would happen beyond today, Neo would never forget this clumsy blond fool, this wannabee hero – who always wore his heart on his sleeve. Jaune Arc was special, and if he ever needed her again, she'd be there in a heartbeat.

It made standing from the table – a task she'd feared so much in the moments before, an almost effortless task, and it made the feeling of placing her lips against his cheek one last time, all the more special.

"You're welcome, Neo," Jaune whispered softly, bringing her close in heartfelt hug. "You know… it's funny how things go. Don't think I'll meet another girl like you anytime soon."

A silent giggle was all Neo gave before separating, walking toward the door – the lone way out – the morning sun waiting to embrace her.

Life wasn't perfect, but there was hope – and hope kept the world of Remnant spinning. Roman was gone, but that didn't mean Neo's story was over.

In fact, it was only just beginning.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Did you like the ending? Would you like to see me write some more Jaune and Neo in future? I also thought about a short Ren/Nora chapter. Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I'm grateful beyond words for all the support this story has received from the readers.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting RWBY and I'll see you in the next thing I write! Thanks again


	4. Passion Pink (Jaune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, guys and girls. It's been a very long time, hasn't it? Tell me... how do you feel about surprises? I bet you weren't expecting this story to update at all, now where you. I'll consider this update a little something to round off what's happened so far.
> 
> I want something in place to bridge the gap. That way, I'll be able to carry on Jaune and Neo's tale in future.
> 
> For those of you who'd like further updates on all my stories, you can also find me on Deviantart. Look up CrystalMoonlightIII. Plenty of interesting stuff over there for readers and followers alike.
> 
> Now then. Let's begin, shall we?

It'd been way too long on the road to Haven. Too much to think about. And even more memories to mull over whenever nightfall came. The rest of the group slept soundly beside the soft glow of their campfire. But Jaune? No. He didn't find comfort in the embrace of sleep all too easily anymore. Try as he might, and lord knows he tried. But most night's when he closed his eyes:

He only received two things.

A kiss on his lips, and a painful farewell.

"Pyyrha," he sighed, pulling his legs against his chest as he fought off the nip of the night air. "I'm sorry..."

How could everyone else slumber so soundly after all that'd happened? Beacon was gone. The academy was in ruins. The transmission towers were down. The Grim were more aggressive than ever.

"And here I am, slumped against this tree like a damsel in distress again. Great, huh?"

Jaune had to get away from here, as far away as humanly possible.

 _No, don't fool yourself,_ the Huntsman told himself. The real reason behind everything was far simpler. And far more frightening. No matter how hard he tried, there was no running from his failure. If anything, he had to do something useful instead of sitting there like an idiot. Jaune snapped up his sword from RNJR's pile of trinkets and equipment.

"Well," he sighed, twirling the blade in both hands with at least a shred of skill. He'd learned something, he felt - but it still wasn't enough - it was never enough. "Training it is then, I guess. Great."

A starry night sky looked down upon the blond, and he stared back with deep, thoughtful eyes. The heart in his chest pulled tight.

"It's so peaceful out," and that line of thought brought Jaune to throw a glance in the way of his teammates, his friends. "I'm happy for you guys. It almost looks easy to switch off from your side of things. Which it was that quick for me.

 _No. You need to stop this,_ Jaune insisted, shaking all of this damned gloom from his thoughts. It was no wonder he didn't sleep much when he acted like this. He tried instead to think of something uplifting, a positive note, something that'd bring a happy beat or two to his heavy heart.

"I guess there's one thing," Jaune whispered, leaving the campsite behind. He walked on, through the trees and into a wide open space, more a small grove within the woodland. There were plenty of spots like these on the long, uphill trails.

"One thing..."

A girl that'd stolen him away, quite literally. Short, filled with fire and sass. Sure she was a tad violent. Okay... scary and a tad violet, but it didn't change who she was beneath the contrasting surface. Eyes of shiny duality. Brown and pink hair. Soft pale skin and a darn big heart, even if getting her to show it had been quite accidental at first.

"Oh, Neo... I hope you're alright out there, wherever you ended up."

Jaune propped his sword and shield against one of the trees at his back. He brought his scroll and took a quick glance through the 'Contacts' list. Even with the towers down it should've been alright to make short distance burst calls. At least, that's what one of the many lecturers at Beacon told him. But there was one huge problem with his hopeful little plan.

"Neo doesn't talk."

Not a voice and not even a whisper. She was silent.

"Besides it's a waste of time," Jaune powered down his scroll with a roll of his eyes. Yeah, it was stupid to hope she would actually keep in touch after their moment of bonding, hidden away in that secluded cabin. She was probably well on her way by now, -on some hidden mountain pass that only she was smart enough to find, halfway to some sort of real civilization.

"Yeah, stop thinking about her," but Jaune couldn't, no matter his best efforts. His mind was colored all sorts of bright shades by the memories of their kisses. Not to mention how she felt in his arms, and the way she held him. So strong but so fragile. So hot but yet so icy cold. A real girl of mirrors, just as she'd told him. "C'mon, man... stop putting yourself through the wringer."

He pushed through the struggle by picking up his sword. First up, he got a feel for the weight - his feet anchored into combat position. Jaune swung outward in a sharp slash, followed up with a cross-sweep.

"Alright... focus."

An active imagination paid off well out here. Jaune pictured Grim, towering wolf-like monsters, to his front and sides. There were three of them, with their jet-black hair puffed out, ready for the attack. That gave him a couple of seconds. He took a quick, leaping roll and swept up his shield. The first imaginary Grim claw scratched against the steel, falling away.

"Okay... just like she taught me. One annnd... two!"

A sharp slash, maybe a little too heavy but still good for timing. The Grim fell back with a howl, and seeing the sight of their fallen comrade, Jaune pictured the two of them falling back into the bushes, likely on the move to bring the rest of the p-

Wind howled as though an actual grim, while the rustling of leaves to the front of Jaune's shield gave a sense of warning, of dread. The trainee Huntsman stood at the ready; swallowing an uneasy lump in his throat.

"Concentrate," Jaune buckled down, his hand gripped tighter around the sword's hilt, "If there really is one of them out there you've gotta be prepared. No playing around. If I act like an idiot out here I'm dead."

No teacher would come to his rescue. Not only that. Ruby, Nora and Ren were all snoring beside the fire. This was a real survival situation. There wasn't a single second to spare, nor the luxury of one tiny mista-

"Ouch!" Teeth nipped against. Jaune's neck He struggled on reflex, but there wasn't any room to move properly. His vision spun upward. And... _bump._ Down he went. His world shook. Flickering stars sky greeted him for the second time tonight, complementing the cracked, mysterious moon.

Two gemstones, eyes, one brown and one purple, held him in place; brought his pulse to a desperate racing pace. _No way,_ Jaune sucked in the urge to gasp, his brain finally took measure of the sight before him. A checklist sprang up from the grey of his not so distant memories.

A short, slender figure. Brown and pink hair. Dainty, swaying hips... and a wicked, wicked smile.

"Neo?" But no sooner had the word left his lips, did he find his body pinned to the ground, legs wrapped around his back; a finger stealing the gift of speech as it covered his lips. That wicked smile became an assured, calculating smirk... drawing closer... and closer, and closer, until it robbed the breath from his lungs.

A kiss. Familiar but so different. Jaune didn't use the word passion very much... but this was- Well... it was amazing! He tried to follow the lead, bringing his surprise visitor close to his chest, but she overpowered him by pinning his back against the dried, muddy ground. On and on it went, didn't feel like it was ever going to end. Jaune melted, only saved when the girl in his arms pulled back, flicking her tongue across the surface of her dried, chapped lips.

"Neo... What are you doing here?"

Jaune's question was answered by a quick message on the screen of her scroll.

_'I thought I'd surprise you... There's nothing better than catching people unaware.'_

And Jaune was overtaken again, before he could so much as form a reply. Those lips, so strong, so sharp, and so very powerful, sank down to the delicate skin of his neck. They caressed and teased, making him writhe and thrash.

"H-hey," Jaune rapsed. He settled his trembling hand against the fabric of Neo's pink coat shirt, only to have it snatched and placed- Now Jaune's heart really thundered, on her... _behind. "_ Hey," he protested, more out of decency than anything else. "Y-you can't... not out here. I mean..."

Neo hung fire, if only to give him the meanest smile he'd ever seen. He didn't need her scroll to get a good read on what an expression like that one meant.

_'And why not, hmm?'_

Another lump formed in Jaune's throat. This one felt like a freaking tennis ball when he swallowed it. _Because I-_ Even his thoughts stalled. Everything ran blank for a second, until his senses caught up with what was going on. _Because I've... never done this before..._

"S-Someone sees us," was all he could stammer out, "You could've said hello, too. I thought you were a Grim..."

Neo laughed, muted and all too cute. _'Rawr',_ she mimed, taking a swipe at the nape of his neck with her fingernails. Back to her scroll she went, moving off and giving Jaune enough time to get to his feet... but nowhere near the hours he'd need to cool the rising heat under his skin.

' _You kept popping up in my head',_ Neo's scroll explained, accompanied with one of those sinister frowns of hers, ' _So I picked up on your trail... wasn't that hard. I figured I'd see you once more, before I go to Haven'._

"Me?" Jaune prodded his chest, still somewhat thrown off. "You came all this way to see me? We've been walking for weeks, Neo... It's been hundreds of miles."

_'We were heading in the same direction... and there's something I have to tell you. Well... something I'm going to tell you, so you better listen. Remember what I said about keeping a lady waiting?'_

Oh yeah. There was no way Jaune had forgotten that. No way in heck! He prepared, taking in a small mouthful of air. He could only imagine (and kinda fear) what Neo had to tell him after coming all this way.

"Go on." Jaune brushed a nervous hand through his hair, braced for what waited ahead. "I'm listening."

Away Neo's fingers went on the keypad, burning hotter than fire and moving faster than lightening. What she presented Jaune on the screen was enough to make his chest tighten.

_'Don't go dying. I'll make everyone you care about suffer if you do, especially that Ruby girl.'_

"I erm..." Jaune scratched his head, puzzled, "I don't get it... That's, err, sorta creepy, I guess."

Neo scowled, slamming her heeled shoe into the dirt. Her fingers pounded out more words.

And these ones made perfect sense.

' _You Jaune Arc... you're mine... and if someone so much as scratches you... they're done.'_

Neo swept up Jaune and squeezed him tight - glaring into him like a lion that'd marked its prey. Jaune's eye's burned under the light Neo's scroll screen. Another message. This one was far more... direct.

_'I'm interested, Jaune... in you. Call it, infatuation. Whatever you want...'_

"But I... errr... dang... I'm not good at this kinda thing," Jaune fell face first over his words. Romance wasn't really something he'd gotten into before. The ladies always brushed him off pretty quickly. "You want a date? A r-relationship? With me?"

Sure, it could work. But it would be so complicated. Especially if Neo's plan was dropping in and out like this... and not to mention the violent grudge she had against Ruby.

Neo couldn't have shaken her head faster, though. She huffed soundlessl _y_ and brought her hands free to type _:_

'If a guy's special enough I give them a try... but I'm casual about it. You get to be property of Neo. And that means nobody else is allowed to touch. Not unless I say. My way of thanking you, for all you did.'

Property? What did Jaune look like, a sword, or a pair of boots? Then again... it was true he'd been thinking a lot about this mysterious girl in pink a lot lately. Almost as much as... well, Phyyra. She'd been kind to him, helped him heal, if only a tiny bit.

 _'Yes or No, Jaune?'_ Neo tapped her foot impatiently. Was this how she usually acted? Had Jaune first come across her during a moment of weakness or something? Well... minus the knife. _'Do you want to find out what happens when you make me wait?'_

"Jaaaaune! Where are you?"

 _Ruby!_ The rustling of trees followed her calls. She wasn't far away. Jaune had planned to answer, at least until Neo covered his mouth. A slow shake of her head. A rising, sadistic smile.

_'Don't say a word... we're going to play a game. Don't worry. I'll be nice and leave her alone... just this once.'_

A jolt of pain shot through Jaune's body, his back colliding with a tree. Neo pressed her body up against his, the two of them hidden by the forces of nature, obscured behind thick branches.

"Jaune? Hey? Are you out here somewhere? C'mon... don't make me call a search party. Jaaaune?"

Neo winked and uncovered his mouth, inching closer and closer:

She bit down on Jaune's lips. Painful shivers crawled up the base of his spine. Neo softened their embrace, half caressing his tender skin, half pinching. If was nearly impossible not to make a sound. A moan of pleasure... or a moan of pain. Jaune's brain frazzled under the intensity of Neo's control. He surrendered to her, allowing her palms to open wide against his chest and paw at the fabric of his hoodie.

Ruby's footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. Leaves rustled, and Jaune's heartbeat raced so quickly it almost hurt.

"I could've sworn I heard something..."

_Don't come this way Ruby... Go on back... Go on-_

Neo invaded Jaune's mouth, knotting their tongues together. He moaned into her, while Neo scratched her nails against the skin under his shirt. It was getting hard to breathe... harder and harder. And yet it felt so- felt so... good.

Something inside broke into a thousand tiny pieces. The air burned. Everything was stained an amazing, passionate red.

_Yeah... I want this. I want you!_

Jaune coiled his arms around Neo's waist like a snake on the prowl, and she responded in kind by wrapping her legs around his back. Two became tangled into one. And amidst the heaving, the sweat glistening from his forehead... Jaune Arc finally had control.

Beautiful control.

"I guess he's not here... I'll ask Nora if she's seen him," Ruby's feet crunched through the grass, fading further and further into the distance. Not that Jaune cared at this point. Sure he hadn't planned it this way, but he'd ended up with exactly what he wanted.

Maybe sometimes, just sometimes it was okay to lose yourself, especially after all that'd happened.

There came a long silence in the aftermath of such a steamy encounter. Neo lapped the shiny string of saliva that joined her with Jaune. She winked, stood there with poise and passion; a queen bee. _Suits her_ , Jaune decided, taking off his hoodie to ease the embers that crackled beneath his skin. It didn't help much, but it was the best he could do; fanning his face.

Holographs invaded his line of sight, a message from his torturous girlfrie- _No... wait. She said it was casual._ If he couldn't call her his girlfriend then what, gods help him, could he call Neo after a moment like that?

_'I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?'_

Neo winked. Stood on tiptoes, she caressed his cheek with her long, slender fingertips.

Her last message made Jaune's pulse quicken to a painful racing.

_'I'll see you in Haven. And thanks... That was fun, but I don't think you're ready to go any further... Not yet.'_

After something so intense... Neo was just going to leave?

"Neo... I-" Jaune stalled, try as he might to keep her from leaving. She was already a good ways away before he'd even managed those two tiny, pathetic words. _Dammit,_ he cursed. Where was all the spirit he'd found before? He needed it all the time, not just in spur of the moment situations.

 _Bing!_ Jaune's scroll sounded - the message warning for a short range transmission. He picked it up and scrolled through, opening the inbox.

_One new message from Ruby Rose._

_'Where are you Jaune? You have to be in range for a message like this one to reach you without the signal towers. C'mon back to camp, 'kay? I'm getting worried.'_

Words like those were enough to snap Jaune back to his senses. What must the others have been thinking? Here they were, off the beaten path, in the middle of forested nowhere, and one of their teammates had wandered off. It was about time he went back.

"Neo," but by the time Jaune looked up from his scroll, he met with little more than an empty clearning. "She's gone..."

And yet, a message flashed up quickly enough.

' _Remember what I said. You're mine..'_

Now, for the hardest part of all. Jaune put his scroll away; focused on getting together all of his things.

How would he explain wandering off in the middle of the night to his friends?

Back at camp, he didn't get much in the way of respite, either.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby pointed, her silver eyes wide with concern, "What's that on your neck?"

Nora swooped in. Loud and tactless as always, she roused poor Ren from his peaceful sleep.

"Oh my gaawwd! Look 'a that! It's a looove bite! A hicky!"

Just like that, Jaune's absence became far harder to explain.

** True End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The end of the story proper, thanks to this bonus chapter? Did you enjoy it? Would you like continuation of this tale in some form? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. Support for this one has been absolutely staggering. It's become a real hit. And between you and me? I've only ever had a couple of stories received so strongly.
> 
> Oh, and for those of you wanting more? I also write for other fandoms, including Fire Emblem and Huniepop.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting RWBY and I'll see you in the next adventure! Ciao!


End file.
